


Человечнее тебя (More Human Than You)

by bronzza



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Understanding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: — Вот, — произносит Трес и протягивает Авелю ткань, которую он только что использовал для чистки оружия. Он предлагает ему этот грязный, вымазанный в машинном масле кусок ткани, чтобы вытереть слезы. Потому что все они – просто оружие. А Авель – это то оружие, которое больше всего нуждается в ремонте. Только никто не знает, как его починить.





	Человечнее тебя (More Human Than You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Human Than You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045760) by [acmrcreatives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmrcreatives/pseuds/acmrcreatives). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story!

Стрелок – так его называют, и он ничего не имеет против. У него нет выбора в этом вопросе. 

Значение его кодового имени очевидно, но это не просто вид боевого навыка, а нечто гораздо большее. Можно сказать, это своего рода программа. Вживляясь в ткань, она не только управляет работой киборга, но и навсегда становится его душой. Красный блеск в глазах, подтверждающий готовность в любой момент взяться за оружие, и отсутствие раскаяния за отнятые жизни. Идеальная комбинация.

Никто не просил об этой войне, но разве войны просят сражаться? Это делают люди, используя правильную мотивацию и неправильные причины. Авель уверен, что не подписывался на все это. Он просто верит в дело Сфорцы и надеется, что Алессандро со временем станет тем человеком, которым ему суждено стать.

Он сидит за большим деревянным столом напротив Треса. Они чистят оружие. Проверяют боеприпасы, которые помогают им оставаться в живых, чтобы продолжать бороться.

Оказывается, существует способ этого безумия, и Трес отлично справляется, делая несколько дел одновременно. Он разбирает и чистит сразу четыре массивные пушки, которые пригодились ему во время сегодняшней битвы на улице. 

"Что за низменное занятие..." – с горечью думает Авель, и его мысли вновь возвращаются к Ноэль.

Трес не понимает слез. Он знает их определение и не раз видел, как взрослые мужчины ломаются под тяжестью этого чувства. Это всегда так печально. Поэтому Трес внимательно наблюдает за Авелем. За тем, как он, сгорбившись, сидит на стуле, и по его лицу каплями серебристых бусин стекают соленые слезы. Трес не запрограммирован для рационального решения этой ситуации, но он многое знает и понимает, и последнее заставляет его задуматься: действительно ли они будут спасены, если ответственность за их спасение лежит исключительно на плечах этого человека.

Трес забирает оружие из его рук. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, Авель не способен позаботиться о нем самостоятельно – только не сейчас, не с этой водой, стекающей по его лицу. Действия Треса не меняются, и когда он заканчивает, револьвер Авеля сверкает. Трес кладет его на стол перед плачущим священником, а сам встает, убирая каждое оружие в отдельную кобуру, скрытую в прорезях одежды. Затем он отходит в сторону, собираясь посетить профессора Вордсворда, так как ему самому требуются хорошая чистка и ремонт.

Глядя на безмолвную фигуру Авеля, он непроизвольно сканирует его, проверяя жизненно важные органы и оценивая психоэмоциональное состояние. Не найдя ничего необычного, Трес делает еще пару шагов, но только для того, чтобы почувствовать слабое мерцание в своих микросхемах и остановиться прямо перед Авелем. Трес не думает о том, является ли это потерянным импульсом или чем-то подобным. Он поднимает затянутую в черную кожаную перчатку руку и проводит указательным и средним пальцами по щеке Авеля; указательный палец слегка касается пересохших губ.

Авель почти удивлен, но как всегда его печаль оказывается сильнее него. Вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, он просто смотрит вверх. Трес встречается с ним взглядом, и на несколько секунд все замирает.

— Вот, — произносит Трес и протягивает Авелю ткань, которую он только что использовал для чистки оружия.

Он предлагает ему этот грязный, вымазанный в машинном масле кусок материала, чтобы вытереть слезы. Потому что все они – просто оружие. А Авель – это то оружие, которое больше всего нуждается в ремонте. Только никто не знает, как его починить.

Трес продолжает свой путь, это не его проблема и, черт побери, если у него есть хоть какая-то идея для ее решения.

— С-спасибо, — наконец выдыхает Авель.

Трес уже в холле, направляется к лаборатории Вордсворда. Но он все равно слышит его. Не то чтобы это было важно, но он отвечает:

— Принято.


End file.
